All Hallow's Challenge
One of the later quests, made for more advanced players. Talk to the Strange Witch to start the quest during the Halloween event. Level 80+ required, if not highly recommended. Note: You will need candy to complete this quest, if you do not know how to get candy, click here. About the Quest Four ancestral beings have escaped from the clutches of the Strange Witch, and set siege unto the islands of Monster Islands. But shortly after discovering an unknown power inside them, they have travelled to the Spooky Scary Cavern, where they have grown immensely stronger in seek of vengeance to those who killed them. Stronger forms of these bosses await you behind 3 locked doors. The Strange Witch needs YOU to recover their souls, and give them to her. Guide # Talk to the Strange Witch. # Inspect the Cave door outside the fortress, and retrieve a Fang Sweet, Bearhat Lollipop, Bonetop, Pearly White Choc, and a Spiked Iron Chomp. # Place the candies in the door, and enter the cave. (Designated for level 80+) # Defeat the Hallowed Horseman and place the Soul of Inferno in the door to enter the next part. # Enter the large chamber, and inspect the door on the far left. # You need the Dark Scythe, retrieved from the Dark Skeleton on Vite Island, to unlock the door. # Smelt down 2 Wereruth candies, crafted by 2 pieces of Werewolf Furs and the Pot of Wickedly Spooks # Put the 2 candies into the door, and unlock it with the Dark Scythe. (Dark Scythe has to be in your equipped items) # Enter the door to face the Hallowed Skeleton, the stronger version of the one on Vite Island, and retrieve the Soul of Darkness. # Give the Soul of Darkness to the Strange Witch so she may empower your weapon, and make a stronger version of the Dark Scythe. # Examine the second door in the SSC (Spooky Scary Cave), and retrieve 2 Batwing Licorice and the Shadow Sword, retrieved from Colossal Umberhallow on Katar Island. # Smelt down 2 Batwing Licorice, crafted by 2 Batwings and the Pot of Wickedly Spooks. # Put the 2 candies into the door, and unlock it with the Shadow Sword. (Shadow Sword has to be in your equipped items) # Enter the door to face the Hallowed Umberhallow, the stronger version of the one on Katar, and retrieve the Soul of Shadow. # Give the Soul of Shadow to the Strange Witch, so she may empower your weapon, and make a stronger version of the Shadow Sword # Examine the third door in the SSC, and retrieve 2 Blood Sucker candies and the Orcus Bow, retrieved from Orcus Sombra on Nomad Island. # Smelt down 2 Blood Sucker candies, crafted by 2 Vampire Fangs, and the Pot of Wickedly Spooks. # Enter the door to face Hallowed Sombra, the stronger version of the one on Nomad, and retrieve the Soul of Fear. (The hardest boss on this quest.) # Give the Soul of Fear to the Strange Witch, so she may empower your weapon, and make a stronger version of the Orcus Bow. Rewards * Bat Scythe * All Hallow's Sword * All Hallow's Bow * 250,000 XP * 125,000 Gold Category:Quest Category:Halloween